Believe.
Lumina. Ein verstecktes Reich, nur für jene zugänglich, die den Schlüssel besitzen. Eine Parallelwelt, in der Drachen, Einhörner, Elfen und andere Fabelwesen in Frieden leben. Reich der Toten, aber auch Reich der Lebenden. Reich derjenigen, die daran glauben. Friedlich schlummert in einem Tal das kleine Dorf Algera. Doch ausgerechnet in diesem Dorf befand sich einmal eine große Schlacht, von der nicht nur das Schicksal Luminas abhing, sondern auch das der Menschheit... @sabis6111 Kapitel 1 „Emma Schätzchen, hilfst du mir mit dem auspacken?“, rief Emmas Mutter aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. „Ja gleich…“, antwortete ihre Tochter bedrückt. „Muss nur kurz WhatsApp checken…“ Caro: Hey Emma, seid ihr schon angekommen? Wie ist das Wetter? Die ganze Klasse vermisst dich jetzt schon, aber keine Sorge du findest sicher bald FreundeJ Markus: Seid ihr schon da? Schöne Grüße von Frau Aumüller, und dem Rest der Klasse;) Marie: Ich hoffe ihr seid gut angekommen J Emma lies lustlos ihr Smartphone fallen. Die Nachrichten ließ sie unbeantwortet. Vor knapp zwei Stunden ist sie mit ihrer Familie in Italien gelandet, ihrer neuen Heimat. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters konnte sich ihre Mutter die Miete nicht mehr leisten, also hat sie beschlossen, zu ihrer Schwester nach Italien zu ziehen. Emma wurde natürlich nicht gefragt, ob ihr das auch recht war. Mit gesenktem Blick torkelte sie in die Küche. „Ach Emma, da bist du ja. Räumst du bitte deine Klamotten in deinen Schrank? „Klar.“ „Ich weiß, dass das ganze schwer für dich ist, aber du wirst sicher bald neue Freunde finden. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen!“ Emmas Mutter zog ihre Tochter zu sich heran und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Mama lass das, ich bitte dich! Ich bin schon fast 17 und du behandelst mich wie ein kleines Kind!“ Sie riss sich von ihrer Mutter los und stürmte mit einem Stapel Kleidung am Arm in das geräumige Kinderzimmer, welches sie sich mit ihrem Bruder teilen musste. „Leon heb deinen Scheiß vom Boden auf.“ Ihr kleiner Bruder sah sie kurz an, danach tat er was sie sagte und räumte seine Plastikfiguren aus dem Weg. „Keine solchen Ausdrücke in meinem Haus bitte!“, rief Emmas Tante, Amelie, aus dem Nebenraum. Emma rollte mit den Augen und ging weiter auf den Schrank zu, als es plötzlich unter ihren Füßen knackte. „HEY!!!“ brüllte Leon und stellte seiner Schwester ein Bein, sodass diese mitsamt der Wäsche vornüber kippte. „Du bist auf meinen Greifen getreten!“ „Ach halt die Klappe, da wird schon nichts passiert sein.“ Emma rappelte sich hoch und schleuderte energisch die verstreuten Klamotten in den Schrank. Leon begann plötzlich hinter ihr zu schluchzen. „Was!?“ „Er ist kaputt!“, wimmerte Leon. Auch er hatte den Tod seines Vaters nicht so ganz verkraftet, jedoch schien es ihn nicht wirklich zu kümmern, seine Freunde verlassen zu müssen. Traurig hielt er seiner Schwester das kaputte Plastikwesen entgegen. „Kannst du das kleben?“ Emma hob das Vieh kurz hoch. Einer der Flügel war abgebrochen und der Schwanz ebenfalls. „Sorry aber… Sowas kann ich nicht. Das konnte nur Papa.“ Leon ließ sich auf seinen Po fallen und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Auch Emma verdrückte eine Träne. Sie setzte sich neben ihren Bruder und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Wir können ja in die Stadt schauen ob wir irgendwo einen neuen Greifen für dich auftreiben können.“ Leon nickte stumm und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Räum besser deine restlichen Tiere in eine Kiste, bevor noch jemand versehentlich draufsteigt.“ Schnell befand sich Leons Plastikdrachen und Dinosaurier Armee wieder in der Kiste. „Mama? Leon und ich nehmen den Bus nach Jesolo, wir gehen einkaufen.“ „Gute Idee Kinder, lenkt euch ab!“, sagte Tante Amelie und drückte beiden einen 5 Euro Schein in die Hand. „Pass aber ja auf deinen Bruder auf!“ „Ja klar, ich kenn mich hier aus.“, sagte Emma und steckte sich hastig ihre langen, kastanienbraunen Haare hoch. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Emma hier war. Die Familie verbrachte jeden Sommer bei der Tante in Ca Savio, einem kleinen Ort an der Hafeneinfahrt von Venedig. An einem Einkaufscenter am Rande Jesolos verließen die beiden Geschwister den Bus. „Wohin?“, fragte Emma. Leon überlegte kurz. „Da rein!“, er zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen kleinen Spielzeugladen. Emma sah ihn verwundert an. „Nicht lieber dort?“, sie zeigte auf einen viel größeren Laden. Leon schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm seine Schwester am Arm und zog sie in den unscheinbaren Laden. Die Tür knarrte beim Öffnen, es waren nicht viele Leute in dem Laden. Nur Leon, Emma, Die Angestellten und ein Junge mit Kapuzenpulli. Während Emma schon mal ihr Geld zusammensuchte stürmte Leon auf ein Regal zu, auf der obersten Etage stand ein großer Plastikdino. Verzweifelt versuchte er das Spielzeug zu erreichen. Emma wollte ihm zu Hilfe kommen, doch der Junge mit Pulli kam ihr zuvor. „Da hast du deinen T-Rex“, sagte er in akzentfreiem Deutsch und lächelte Leon an. „Danke!“, sagte dieser begeistert. Der Junge drehte sich um und widmete sich wieder einigen Brettspielen. Leon wandte sich an seine Schwester. „Hast du das Geld?“ Emma grinste. „Klar, aber wolltest du nicht eigentlich einen Greifen?“ Beim Wort Greif wurde der Junge im Pulli hellhörig. „Ja genau…“, murmelte Leon. „Aber ich hab keinen gefunden.“ Emma Blick schwankte nach links, wo der Typ im Pulli stand. Sie schätzte ihn auf höchstens 17, er hatte wuscheliges, dunkelblondes Haar das wie wild von seinem Kopf abstand und grüne Augen. Der Typ zog vorsichtig einen Plastiklöwen aus dem Regal und steckte ihn in die Tasche seines Pullis. „Hey der klaut!“, brüllte Leon auf einmal hysterisch. „Was? Nein!“, verteidigte sich der Typ und tat unschuldig. „Tu nicht so doof das hab sogar ich gesehen!“, fauchte Emma. Sie hasste es, wenn Leute logen. Der Ladenbesitzer verlies seinen Posten und ging auf den Jungen zu, der plötzlich zusammenzuckte. Unschuldig grinsend sah er den Verkäufer an. „Ich wollte das bezahlen, ich schwöre!“, stammelte der Typ verlegen. Der Verkäufer hatte dafür nicht viel übrig und schnappte sich den Jungen am Pullover Kragen. Dieser schluckte. „Wenn ich dich hier nochmal erwische setzt es was! Und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Laden!“, fauchte der Verkäufer und lies ihn wieder los. „Ich behalte dich im Auge!“ Emma warf dem Jungen einen verachtenden Blick zu. „Man darf nicht stehlen!“, sagte Leon und drohte ihm mit dem Finger. Der Typ kicherte kurz, danach drückte er Leon die Figur in die Hand und verließ lässig und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Laden. „Na der war ja mal komisch drauf!“ Emma verdrehte die Augen. „Komm Leon, nimm den Dino, wir gehen!“ Doch Leon hatte den Dino stehen lassen. Anstatt dessen hielt er einen Plastikgreif in der Hand. „Wo hast du den jetzt her?“ „Von dem Jungen.“ „Von dem Dieb?!“, fragte Emma entsetzt. „Okay…“ Emma drückte ihrem Bruder das Geld in die Hand und dieser bezahlte den Greifen. Auch der Verkäufer beäugte das Tier komisch. Der Greif hatte für eine Plastikfigur sehr lebendige Augen. Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen blitzten im Sonnenlicht auf, als Emma und ihr Bruder den Laden verließen. „Fast schon unheimlich das Ding.“, sagte Emma, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Leon. Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde ihn schön.“ „Mach mal besser das Preisschildchen ab, bevor Mama sieht wie teuer der war…“ Emma zupfte das Preiskärtchen, welches dem Tier ums Bein hing, ruckartig herunter. Doch anstatt eines Preises und eines Firmenlogos, standen dort nur eine Telefonnummer und ein zwinkernder Smiley in krakeliger Handschrift. Emma verdrehte die Augen und warf das Preiskärtchen in den Müll. „Emma, kann ich ein Eis haben?“, fragte Leon und grinste. „Geht klar.“, antwortete Emma. Der Ausflug mit Leon hatte sie wenigstens ein bisschen abgelenkt. Als Emma zuhause ankam und in ihre Tasche griff, um das restliche Geld heraus zu holen, purzelte ihr ein kleiner, zusammengefalteter Zettel entgegen. Langsam öffnete sie den Zettel. Wieder eine Telefonnummer. Darunter, in derselben krakeligen Handschrift: Ich beiße nicht. Emmas Herz schlug schneller. *Gruselig.* dachte sie, und warf den Zettel weg. Danach warf sie sich auf die Couch und nahm ihr Handy in die Hand. 16 neue Nachrichten. Diesmal antwortete Emma. Jedem das gleiche. *Ich komm schon klar.* „Emma, hast du irgendjemand unsere Adresse gegeben?“ Emma wurde es heiß und kalt zugleich. „Nein? Wieso?“ Ihre Mutter kam herein, sie hielt einen goldenen Umschlag. „Post für dich.“ Aufgeregt nahm Emma den Brief entgegen. Sie verkroch sich in ihr Zimmer. Leon spielte gerade im Wohnzimmer. Langsam öffnete sie den Brief. Edles Briefpapier schimmerte ihr entgegen. Vorsichtig zog sie das Papier heraus, goldener Staub und eine flauschige Daunenfeder purzelten ihr entgegen. Als Emma den Brief las, stockte ihr der Atem. Die Nachricht war kurz gehalten, aber dennoch wusste sie, was gemeint war: Was hast du gegen mich? Darunter eine Nummer. „Ach du Scheiße.“ Emma bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie suchte ein Feuerzeug und brannte den Brief ab. Einige Stunden später machte sich Emma auf ins Badezimmer, um ihre Zähne zu putzen. *Jetzt bloß nicht schreien!*, dachte sie, als ihr Herz erneut raste. Vor ihren Augen lief der Spiegel an und eine deutlich lesbare Telefonnummer kam zum Vorschein. Darunter: Schreib mir doch mal ;) Emma fand das ganze geschmacklos. „Okay, wo ist die versteckte Kamera? Hallo!?“ „Schrei nicht so!“ Emma zuckte zusammen. Es war Leon, der sich die Augen reibend im Türstock stand. „Ich hab schon geschlafen.“ „Leon!“ Emma zog ihren Bruder energisch ins Bad. „Siehst du das?“ Sie zeigte auf den Spiegel. „Du hast einen Smiley gemalt!“ Tatsächlich. Auf der Scheibe war nur noch der kleine Smiley zu sehen. „Ich geh wieder schlafen. Gute Nacht!“, gähnte Leon und verließ den Raum. Emmas Herz pochte. In diesem Moment erschien es wieder vor ihr am Spiegel. Die Nummer, darunter: Nun hast du Zeit. Schreib mich an. Ich warte. Emma atmete tief durch. „Okay Emma, das ist alles nicht real. Du träumst nur…“ Mit diesem Gedanken legte sie sich in ihr Bett. Kapitel 2 Emmas Handy vibrierte auf dem Nachtkästchen. Genervt griff sie danach. Sie war gerade in einen Dämmerschlaf gesunken. Als sie das Display einschaltete, sah sie sofort, dass sie eine neue WhatsApp-Nachricht hatte. Emma öffnete die Nachricht und war sofort hellwach. Danny: Wenn du mich nicht anschreiben willst, ist okay. Dann schreib ich halt einfach dich an;) Emma: WTF wer bist du und woher hast du meine Nummer? Danny: Tu nicht so, du kennst mich -_- Emma: Der Typ aus dem Spielzeugladen? Danny: Kandidat bekommt 100 Punkte. Emma: O_o woher hast du meine Nummer Danny: Telefonbuch Emma: ICH STEH NICHT IM TELEFONBUCH Danny: Schau nach. Emma googelte ihren Namen, und im Telefonbuch von Ca Savio stand wirklich ihre Nummer und ihre Adresse. Emma: WIE KOMMEN MEINE DATEN DA REIN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL Danny: Chill. Emma: VERSCHWINDE AUS MEINEM LEBEN! Danny: Oha, da hat aber wer schlechte Laune ;) Emma: Klappe. Danny: Können wir nochmal von vorne anfangen? Emma: Ich hab besseres zu tun. Danny: Nein hast du nicht. Emma: Stalkst du mich? Danny: Vielleicht;) Emma: Ich kann dich anzeigen Danny: Versuchs. Du kennst nicht mal meinen Namen. Emma: Du heißt Danny Danny: Eigentlich Daniel aber egal Danny: und wie noch Emma: Weiß ich doch nicht, aber du kennst meinen Namen auch nicht! Danny: Doch den kenne ich, Emma Maria Weber. Emma: So jetzt reichts. Wo versteckst du dich du sch*** Stalker? Danny: Bei mir zuhause. Emma: Lüg nicht Danny: Ich lüg nicht Emma: Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Danny: Mich mit dir treffen. Emma: WAS IST MIT DIR??? Danny: Nichts. Ich hab dir was zu sagen. Emma: Schreibs mir. Danny: Geht nicht Emma: Why Danny: Muss ich dir persöhnlich sagen Emma: Why Danny: Wenn du es wissen willst komm Morgen um 6:00 an die Kaimauer, bring was zu Futtern mit Emma: Ich komm da sicher nicht hin du Pedo! Danny: Doch du wirst. Emma: Nö Danny: Ich werde dafür sorgen Emma: Warte was? Emma: Danny? Emma: Komm wieder on! Emma: SOFORT!!! Emma bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Wer war dieser Psycho? Was wollte er von ihr? Sie hatte es jedenfalls nicht vor, sich mit ihm am Kai zu treffen. Emma wollte mit dieser Person nichts zu tun haben. Unruhig schlief sie schließlich ein. „Sie hat den Köder geschluckt!“, flüsterte Danny und grinste kindlich. Neben ihm saß sein Kumpel Tashi. Sein Kumpel blieb ruhig. „Meinst du nicht, dass die Aktion etwas zu abgedreht ist? Ich meine, du kannst auch ganz normal zu ihr gehen, dich mit ihr anfreunden…“ „Zu mainstream!“ Danny machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „So wird das ganze spannender!“ Tashi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sollten hier abhauen. Sonst bemerkt uns noch jemand.“ Danny nickte. Seit einer knappen Stunde saßen er und Tashi nun schon auf dem Dach von Emmas Haus und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, das Mädchen via Smartphone zu verarschen. „Ich bin schneller!“, Danny grinste breit und begann einen Sprint auf dem breiten Flachdach. Tashi rollte mit den Augen. „Danny, du bist echt kindisch. Aber dafür mag ich dich!“ Und schon rannte er hinterher. „YOOOLOOOO!!!“, brüllte Danny als er einen Rückwärtssalto vom Dach machte. Kurz bevor er am Boden aufschlug, entfalteten sich zwei breite Schwingen auf seinem Rücken, ähnlich denen eines Adlers. Ein buschiger Schweif flatterte im Wind und einige Federn fielen zu Boden. Im Steilflug stieg Danny immer schneller auf, bis er wieder auf der Höhe des Daches war, nur um sich danach lachend wieder in die Tiefe stürzen zu können. „Klappe sonst wacht jemand auf!“, zischte im Tashi zu. Er war zwar jünger als Danny, jedoch war er der vernünftigere der Beiden. Elegant setzte Danny zur Landung am Dach an. „Kommst du Schnarch Nase?“ „Du weist genau, dass ich mich nicht so schnell verwandeln kann wie du.“ Ungeduldig ging Danny am Dach auf und ab. „Deswegen warte ich ja.“ Tashi umklammerte den roten Edelstein, den er um den Hals trug und schloss die Augen. Ein schuppiger, roter Schwanz wuchs ihm, Stacheln durchbohrten sein T-shirt. Zwei lange Hörner ragten zwischen seinen wuscheligen, schwarzen Haaren hervor und aus seinen Armen wuchsen zwei feuerrote Flugmembranen, die sich an seinen Fingern aufspannten, ähnlich denen einer Fledermaus. „Immer wieder faszinierend.“, murmelte Danny. Grinsend drehte sich Tashi nach ihm um. „Wollen wir?“ Danny nickte. Tashi nehm anlauf und segelte lautlos vom Dach. Kaum in der Luft, hatte Danny so einige Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Kumpel mitzuhalten, Tashi war einfach ein unschlagbar schneller Flieger. „Und wie willst du das morgen anstellen, ich denke nicht, dass sie kommt, nachdem wir sie so erschreckt haben!“, rief Tashi über die Schulter. „Lass mich nur machen.“ Danny zwinkerte ihm zu und scherte scharf nach links aus, lies sich einige Meter fallen, nutzte Tashis Unaufmerksamkeit und stieg wenige Meter vor ihm wieder hoch. „Hey!“ Tashi versuchte wieder aufzuholen, doch kurz bevor er seinen Kumpel erreichte stürzte sich dieser steil zu Boden. Danny segelte elegant über einen kleinen Teich auf einer Lichtung im Wald und streite mit den Flügelspitzen die Wasseroberfläche. Tashi wollte es ihm gleichmachen, landete jedoch mit Karacho in dem Teich. „An der Landung muss ich noch etwas feilen!“ Danny lachte. „Komm raus du Teichfrosch, sonst schließt sich das Portal vorher!“ Tashi kletterte aus dem Teich, schüttelte sich ab und betrat zusammen mit Danny das lila schimmernde Portal, welches sich vor ihnen zwischen zwei krummen Bäumen auftat. „Achja, was ich noch sagen wollte: Frösche sind Amphibien, Drachen Reptilien. Da besteht ein Unterschied!“ Danny seufzte. „Das war ein Witz du Honk…“ Kapitel 3 Als Emma auswachte, vibrierte ihr Handy wie verrückt. Fünf Nachrichten, alle von Danny. Alle derselbe Inhalt. „Ich warte auf dich.“ Emma schluckte. *Er kann mich nicht zwingen*, sagte sie zu sich selbst und ging Frühstücken. Ihre Tante und ihr Bruder schliefen noch, ihre Mutter war damit beschäftigt, zu telefonieren. Emma hatte Lust, sich im Ort umzusehen. In wenigen Tagen würde die Schule für sie beginnen, also wollte sie ihre Freizeit nutzen. „Mama ich fahr mit dem Rad in den Ort, soll ich was einkaufen?“ Ihre Mutter lies kurz das Handy sinken. „Bring bitte Nudeln mit!“ Emma schnappte sich ein Fertigsandwich aus dem Kühlschrank und war schon aus dem Raum. Pfeifend schlenderte sie um das Haus. Das alte Fahrrad lehnte an der Hausmauer, da der Ständer schon vor Monaten den Geist aufgegeben hat. Emma schwang sich auf den Drahtesel und trat in die Pedale. Tante Amelie wohnte nicht weit außerhalb von Ca‘ Savio, daher brauchte sie nur wenige Minuten. In dem kleinen Örtchen hatte sich nicht viel geändert, verschlafen wie eh und je. Einzig und alleine einige Läden hatten schließen müssen. Emma radelte vorbei an heruntergekommenen Vergnügungsparks und 1-Euro-Stores. Es war schon nach 6 Uhr morgens und bis jetzt war Emma nichts Schlimmes passiert, weder hatte sie eine neue Nachricht bekommen. *Wohl doch nicht so allmächtig der Klugscheißer*, dachte sie sich und grinste. Emma bog gerade in eine kleine Seitenstraße ein, von der aus man bis zum Meer gelangen konnte. *Ich mach nen kleinen Abstecher in Richtung Strand…* Plötzlich wurde die Straße sehr holprig, Emma geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht, fiel vom Rad. „Verdammt!“, fluchte sie. In ihrem Vorderrad steckte ein langer Eisennagel. Wütend trat Emma gegen den Rahmen. „Verdammt!“ Hinter Emma hielt ein schwarzer Wagen mit getönten Scheiben. Emma drehte sich um, hoffend der Fahrer würde sich ein Herz fassen. Die Tür ging auf, ein unheimlich Aussehender Kerl saß am Steuer. Seine mittellangen, schwarzen Haare hatten einige dunkelblaue Highlights und standen von allen Seiten ab. Seine Augen waren eisblau, was einen krassen Kontrast gegenüber seiner dunklen Kleidung bot. In dem einen Ohr hing ein großer Tunnel, im Anderen eine Sicherheitsnadel. In seiner Unterlippe steckten zwei silberne Ringe und Emma sah ein großflächiges Tattoo, welches vom Hals bis zum linken Handgelenk reichte. „Hi, wohin willst du?“ Emma war der Kerl unsympathisch, doch irgendetwas bewegte sie dazu, ihm zu antworten. „Ich wollte an den Strand…“ „Hey ich auch! Ich nehm dich mit. Das Rad kannst du in den Kofferraum stellen.“ Emma wollte nicht, doch schon wieder bewegte sie etwas dazu, dem finsteren Typen zu vertrauen. Sie stieg auf der Rückbank ein, sprach kein Wort. Der Typ lies den Motor an und trat aus Pedal. „So… Du bist neu hier, oder?“ Emma nickte. „Ich heiße Gordon. Hast du auch nen Namen?“ „Emma.“, antwortete sie knapp. „Schöner Name.“ Emma versuchte alles, um nicht auf das gigantische Tattoo zu starren. „Ich muss hier mal kurz stehenbleiben, einem Kumpel was vorbeibringen.“, sagte Gordon und parkte den Wagen an der Kaimauer. Gordon stieg aus, ging nach hinten und hielt ihr höflich die Tür auf. „Ich schätze nicht, dass du in der Hitze sitzenbleiben willst!“ Emma widersprach dem Punk nicht und stieg aus dem Wagen. Er war ein Riese, Emma schätzte ihn auf mindestens 1,90. Gordon holte einen Picknickkorb aus dem Kofferraum. „Komm mit.“ Emma hatte Respekt vor ihm, widerwillig folgte sie ihm. Von weitem zeichnete sich eine Silhouette am Horizont ab. Krauses Haar, dunkler Pulli. Plötzlich leuchtete Emma alles ein. Warum war sie nur in dieses Auto gestiegen! „Morgen Danny!“, rief Gordon ihm zu. Danny schlenderte die Mauer entlang, immer näher auf Emma und Gordon zu. „Mir reichts! Ich geh zur Polizei!“ Emma drehte sich um, wollte fortlaufen, doch Gordon packte sie unsanft an der Schulter. „Wo willst du denn hin? Du wolltest zum Strand, oder? Du kannst uns doch zu Fuß begleiten!“ „Ich will nichts mit euch zu tun haben! Wer seid ihr? Gehört ihr zu irgendeiner Sekte?“ Gordon begann zu lachen. „Ja, so kann mans auch nennen.“ „Gordon lass sie los.“ „Was? Dann haut sie ab!“ Danny sah ihn durchdringlich an. „Lass sie los!“ Gordon lockerte sofort seinen Griff. „Okay, ist klar. Chill mal!“ Emma wollte weglaufen, doch Danny hielt sie zurück. „Kannst du dir nicht wenigstens anhören, was wir zu sagen haben?“ Emma sah ihn nur an. Sie war Kreidebleich. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Gordon stellte sich hinter sie, sodass sie seinen muskulösen Oberkörper spüren konnte. Eiskalt lief es ihr den Rücken hinunter. „Ich würde ihm zuhören!“, flüsterte Gordon ihr ins Ohr. Danny sprang mit einem Ruck von der Mauer. „Die ganze Sache gestern war etwas extrem, tut mir leid. Lass uns nochmal von vorn anfangen. Ich will dir ein Angebot machen. Ein Jobangebot sozusagen.“ Emmas Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig. „Dieser ganze Schwachsinn wegen eines Jobs?“ „Ähm… Das ist ein ganz spezieller Job.“ Emma sah ihn nicht gerade beeindruckt an. „Ich bin nicht auf Drogen oder so, aber als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab, wusste ich, dass du etwas ganz besonderes bist. Weißt du, Gordon und ich... Wir sind keine normalen Menschen. Wir sind Wächter.“ Emma lachte gekünstelt. „Wächter von was, von der Hanfplantage?“ Gordon unterbrach sie: „Naja streng genommen…“ „Gordon.“, Danny sah ihn ernst an. „Ich bin besser still.“ „Wir sind Wächter von Lumina. Lumina ist…“ Gordon fiel ihm ins Wort: „….Der Deckname der Hanfplantage!“ Danny warf ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu. „Sorry, der musste sein.“ Emma war beeindruckt davon, wie gut Danny den Punk im Griff hatte. Sie sagte kein Wort. Sie wollte erstmal zuhören, was Die beiden Idioten zu sagen hatten. „Lumina ist eine Parallelwelt. Und sie muss beschützt werden, aber nicht nur Lumina. Wir beschützen auch die normalen Menschen, wenn sie uns brauchen.“ Gordon unterbrach ihn schon wieder. „Wir sind sozusagen Superhelden!“ „Gordon das ist nicht sehr hilfreich. Wir haben keine Superkräfte, sondern magische Kräfte. Wir sind…“ „…Psychos!“, unterbrach ihn Emma. Gordon begann wieder zu lachen. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und hielt plötzlich eine Rose in der Hand, höflich hielt er sie Emma entgegen. „Die war in deinem Ärmel.“ Gordon stöhnte. Emma sah Danny eindringlich an. „Okay, sei ehrlich. Was geht hier vor?“ Danny sah Gordon kurz an, dieser verstand und nickte. Er schnappte sich Emmas Hand und lief auf die Klippe zu. „Was hast du vor? Gordon? Danny tu was!“ Doch Danny grinste nur, während Gordon Emma immer weiter auf die Klippe zu drängte, bis sie schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und in die Tiefe stürzte. „AAAAHHH!!!“ Gordon starte auf seine Uhr. „1… 2… 3… Jetzt!“ Danny stürzte sich kopfüber von der Klippe innerhalb weniger Sekunden schloss er seine Arme um Emma und breitete seine Schwingen aus. Der Sog hob die beiden ruckartig nach oben, Emma hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Sie wimmerte. „Okay, das war jetzt fies, aber das musste sein!“ Emma schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in Dannys Smaragdgrüne Augen. Doch etwas an seinem Gesicht war anders. Seine Ohren waren leicht Spitz und nach oben hin von Federn gesäumt. Zwischen seinen Haaren lugten vereinzelt einige Federn heraus. „Glaubst du mir jetzt wenigstens?“ Emma stand der Mund offen. „Schau mal runter.“ Nichts ahnend drehte sie den Kopf. „AHHH!“ panisch klammerte sie sich noch fester an Dannys Oberkörper. „Keine Sorge ich hab dich!“ Danny setzte elegant zur Landung an und setzte Emma auf der Kaimauer ab. Wortlos stand sie da und starrte Danny an. „Ich weiß jetzt nicht ob ich Angst haben soll, oder ob ich begeistert sein soll…“ „Keine Sorge ich hab noch nie jemanden gefressen!“ „Und ich bin Vegetarier!“, mischte Gordon sich ein. Emma begann zu lachen. „Oh Gott ich träume! Das ist alles nicht real!“ „Oh doch das ist es!“, sagten die beiden Jungs im Chor. „Okay, klärt mich mal auf. Was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun?“ Danny lächelte; die Flügel auf seinem Rücken schrumpfen und verschwanden schließlich vollständig. „Du kannst mit uns kommen wenn du willst. Also nach Lumina. Du kannst Wächterin werden und natürlich immer zwischen den beiden Welten hin und her wechseln.“ Emma sah ihn nur groß an. „Okay. Ich träume. Jetzt ist es offiziell. Kann mich mal wer kneifen?“ Gordon kniff ihr von hinten in die Hüften „Au! Bist du behindert?“ Er grinste nur breit. „Erklär mir das Ganze.“, sagte Emma. „Setz dich, das dauert etwas.“ Die drei setzten sich auf die Kaimauer und Danny begann zu erzählen: „Manche von uns sind anders als die anderen.“, sagte er. „Sie werden schon anders geboren, jedoch entdecken sie es erst wenn es Zeit dazu ist. Ich habe es vor etwa drei Jahren entdeckt. Gordon schon etwas länger.“ Gordon unterbrach ihn. „Ich bin seit fünf Jahren aktiv im bussiness Baby!“ „Ja, ist klar Gordon. Jedenfalls, haben manche Menschen diese Gabe. Einige entdecken sie selbst, meist in deinem Alter. Einige brauchen etwas Hilfe.“ Danny sah Emma an und lächelte. „Welche Art von Kräften du hast hängt von deinem Charakter ab. In was du dich verwandeln kannst ist ebenfalls auf deine Persönlichkeit zurückzuführen. Bist du zum Beispiel sehr stark, egal ob seelisch oder körperlich, bist du ein Drache, Greif, Manticore oder irgendein anderes starkes Wesen. Eher schwächere Menschen, aber auch feige Menschen, sind dann halt eher weniger starke Wesen, eher sowas wie ein Kobold. Sehr ehrliche Menschen sind meist sehr edle Wesen, ich sag nur Einhörner oder Elfen. Nicht jeder aus Lumina ist ein Wächter. Für manche ist Lumina einfach ein Zufluchtsort oder eine zweite Heimat. Manche kehren nie wieder in ihr altes Leben zurück. Wenn ein Wächter aus Lumina stirbt, kann er selbst wählen ob er endgültig sterben oder in Lumina weiterleben möchte. Dann kann man halt nicht mehr in die andere Welt. Leute die den Schlüssel nach Lumina besitzen, können jederzeit dorthin. Und sie können selbst entscheiden, ob sie ganz normal Aussehen wollen, sich halb verwandeln wollen, oder komplett. Klingt absurd aber auch das ist möglich. „Okay, wo ist die versteckte Kamera?“, unterbrach Emma und stand auf. „Das ist doch alles nicht echt! Das ist sicher nur Werbung für irgendeinen Film… Du baumelst sicher nur an Fäden die von dem Baum da hinten hängen!“ Emma fuchtelte mit den Armen über Dannys Kopf hin und her. Dieser lachte und sprach einfach weiter: „Achja und was am wichtigsten ist: Strengste Geheimhaltung. Es gibt zwar so etwas wie einen Amnesie-Zauber, aber da treten immer wieder die einen oder anderen Nebenwirkungen auf. Also lassen wir uns erst gar nicht erwischen.“ Danny sah zu Gordon hinüber. „Ich schwöre ich hatte nichts damit zu tun! Der Kerl hat echt ganz von alleine vergessen wie hat atmet!“ „Emma… Gibst du uns ne Chance zu beweisen, dass das alles real ist?“ Emma traute ihm nicht. Das alles war so surreal… aber dennoch so real. Emma war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die absurden Geschichten glauben sollte. „Wenn du dich dafür entscheidest solltest du erstmal einige Tage in Lumina verbringen. Zum Kennenlernen und so. Für Entschuldigungen in der Schule und natürlich bei deiner Familie kümmern wir uns.“, fügte Gordon hinzu und grinste Emma erwartungsvoll an. „Und?“ Emma dachte nach. *Was hab ich zu verlieren? Das ist sowieso nur ein Traum.*, dachte sie. „Ja, klar. Wann geht’s los?“ „So früh du kannst! Wie wärs mit morgen?“ Emma nickte heftig. „Ähm… Danny? Denkst du wir sollten ihr wenigstens mal das Portal zeigen?“ Danny nickte. „Okay, es gibt einen Wald hier in der Nähe, in dem sich ein Portal nach Lumina öffnen lässt. Wir zeigens dir mal!“ „Geht klar!“ Gordon sah in Richtung Himmel. „Das sieht nach Regen aus. Wenn wir über den Wolken fliegen bleiben wir nicht nur trocken, sondern auch unentdeckt.“ Danny nickte. Emma sah die beiden groß an. „Und wie komm ich da hin?“ Gordon wollte etwas sagen, doch Danny kam ihm zuvor. „Schon jemals ein Einhorn geritten?“ Emma sah die Jungs an. „Ihr könnt mir ernsthaft ein Einhorn besorgen?“ „Nicht direkt…“ Gordon wechselte das Thema. „Ähm… Wir starten am besten von den Bäumen aus, dann im Steilflug hoch, so schnell wie es geht über die Wolken.“ Emma war begeistert. *Warum fühlt sich das alles so verdammt real an?* Danny schloss kurz die Augen, der gelbliche Stein an seiner Halskette glühte und schon waren ihm die zusätzlichen Gliedmaßen gewachsen. „Startklar?“ Emma musterte ihn genau. Ein Greif. Deswegen das kleine Geschenk an ihren Bruder. Wieso er die Aktion so hoch getrieben hatte, verstand sie jedoch immer noch nicht. „Gordon, los, mach sie glücklich!“, sagte er mit spöttischem Unterton. „Das kriegst du zurück, Vögelchen!“, giftete Gordon ihn an. Gordon schloss die Augen und ging runter auf alle Viere. Emma fiel auf, dass auch er eine Halskette trug. Der Stein war weiß, fast schon durchsichtig. „Dreht euch doch wenigstens um!“, fauchte er. Emma stand neben Danny, begeistert erklärte er ihr den Nutzen der verschiedenen Federn auf seinen Flügeln. Gordon wuchsen inzwischen ebenfalls zwei Flügel, jedoch schmäler und um einiges länger als Dannys. Und schneeweiß. Seine Ohren wurden länger und ein gedrehtes Horn wuchs aus seiner Stirn. Seine Arme wurden länger, von weißem Fell bedeckt. Er wuchs auf doppelte Größe heran, seine Kleidung zersprang in Fetzen und blieb am Waldboden liegen. „Ich störe euch ja nur ungern“, schnaubte er. „Aber ich wollte euch nur informieren dass wir abhauen können.“ Emma prustete los vor Lachen. „Bevor du jetzt irgendetwas dazu sagen willst, ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung gehörntes Pferd“, schnaubte er. Sein gesamtes Fell war schneeweiß, nur sein Tattoo zierte auch in seiner Einhornform seine linke Schulter. Es war ein sehr kunstvolles Muster, welches sich aus den verschiedensten Formen und Farben zusammensetzte. „Steig auf, ich hab mir den Aufwand nicht ohne Grund angetan!“ Emma musste sich noch immer ein Lachen verkneifen. Während Danny eindeutige Schwierigkeiten mit dem Steilstart hatte, da es ihn sehr viel Kraft kostete, War Gordon nach zwei Flügelschlägen hoch in der Luft. In eleganten Kreisen stieg er schnell höher, bis er schließlich die Wolkendecke durchbrach. „Wow… Das ist unglaublich! Ich fliege! Auf einem Einhorn!“ „Gehörntes Pferd.“, schnaubte Gordon. Direkt vor den beiden schoss plötzlich Danny wie ein Torpedo durch die Wolkendecke. Erschrocken zuckte Gordon zusammen. Danny lachte sich schlapp. „Pferde sind Fluchttiere!“, zischte Gordon. Auch Emma musste lachen. „Könntest du mal still sein da oben? Es ist eine Ehre, dass ich jemanden auf mir reiten lasse!“ Danny flatterte, sichtlich angestrengt um das Tempo zu halten, neben den beiden her. „Komm schon Gordie! Für sie geht wahrscheinlich grad ein Kindheitstraum in Erfüllung!“ Gordon verzog keine Miene. „Pass auf wo du hinfliegst, Vögelchen!“, giftete er zurück. Schnell richtete Danny seine Blick nach vorn und krachte direkt in Gordons linken Flügel, welcher sich genau vor ihm auffaltete. Grodon drehte sich schwungvoll um sich selbst, fing Danny mit dem zweiten Flügel auf und katapultierte ihn auf seinen Rücken. Emma musste sich mit Mühe auf Gordons Rücken halten, so sehr musste sie lachen. Gordon verringerte langsam sein Tempo. „Ist das nicht anstrengend?“, fragte Emma. „Klar!“, rief ihr Gordon entgegen. „Aber wenn man sich dran gewöhnt hat, kriegt man auch keinen Muskelkater mehr!“ Danny machte es sich hinter Emma auf Gordons Rücken bequem, doch Gordon buckelte und warf ihn ab. "Flieg selber Vögelchen, dafür hast du Flügel!" Plötzlich blieb er in der Luft stehen. Seine Ohren drehten sich wie verrückt in alle Richtungen, auch Danny spitzte seine befiederten Ohren. „Helikopter. Kommt von unten, ist in ein paar Sekunden da.“ Gordon sagte das, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, von einem Helikopter verfolgt zu werden. „Besser du hälst dich fest!“ „Warte, was hast du vor?“, fragte Emma. Bevor sie eine Antwort bekommen konnte, scherte Gordon scharf nach links aus und stieg unglaublich schnell im Steilflug nach oben, danach einige Meter geradeaus und dann schoss er wieder wie ein Pfeil nach unten. Emma schrie. Sie hatte sich nicht auf Gordons Rücken halten können. Bevor Gordon auch nur bemerkte, dass er seine wertvolle Last verloren hatte, hatte Danny sie auch schon am Arm gepackt und nach oben gezogen. Langsam torkelte er durch die Luft. „Das zweite Mal heute, dass ich dir dein Leben rette!“, sagte er und grinste. Der Co-Pilot des Helikopters riss die Augen auf. „Vincent, hast du gerade auch ein Einhorn und einen Kerl mit Flügeln gesehen?“ Der Pilot schaute ihn ernst an. „Bist du auf Drogen?“Category:Fantasy Category:Drachen Category:Sabis6111